User talk:Gumyyyyyyyyyyyy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seggum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 09:49, November 4, 2011 Code is Grams Minithepeanut 03:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Seggy Weggy! Sup!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Guess Who?! xD it's me the awesomest person in the world *cough* ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 11:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' I finally replied I am awesome and even you have to admit that. You like Gaga since when? I'm curious and I dunno what't up.... What's up with you? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 14:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Aww you just addmited I'm awesome, but dude ya know I'm awesomest. I nevah knew you liked GAGA it was a question duh! Just 'cause you know sruff doesn't make you a stalker duh! ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Pssh, you know I am jealousy is never a good thing ya know. Leave Gaga alone what did she veah do to you? What could my *new* word be? I'm here to listen. ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Gaga is to good for ya bro. Lisen to Born This Way xD. No I want somt really, really, really, really, really, really, really long. What chat? Lol this one? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' You want me say *dweeb*? Aww it works for me , maybe let me go check tralalala. ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' How do you know I'm not a boy? It ain't working it's a blank page... ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' "I know you're not a boy, because I know all", uh what? Aww, true. Tinychat I don't do Tinychats who's in the Tinychat anyway? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Yesh, it is fun. What's the Tinychat called? Is Tinychat the one where they can hear you? Unless I'm thinking of somt else...... ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' I have a mic too plus webby....... Did you make that Tinychat? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Yes, yes you are. Where's the link to your Tinychat? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Really? I was sure I gave you the most original nickname ever. :P Holidays? As in Christmas? It's like...November 6th over here in California :) I made us a page on this wiki!!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 18:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that's not true. In the southern equator, it's the opposite season than the northern. True chiz xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's November here....:/ I'm confused. Lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) FAMILY :D hey vote for our family meeting day here -> http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/The_Roar_Family#comm-3103 :D Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 11:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) MY CHAT STOPPED WORKING! I as saying you should print screen that moment....the making of our new pairing page. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'' The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 20:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I made us the new page. MrsGummy. We need to restore the comments!! :) <3 ♥ [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 20:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Let's start a convo. on our page. lol. xD See ya there! [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 20:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC)22:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC)22:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC)~~ Userbox! :D Lookey! Code:MrsGummy [[User: Mrs.leohoward | '''I am beautiful in every single way,' ]]''' Words can't bring me down. ♥''' 02:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa for iCarly Wiki You have to give a present to (edited out so it's no chance to find out now xD) [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 21:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Hey dude. I was gonna add you to my pirate crew, but then I realised that I need an arch nemesis for my pirate crew, so I was wondering if you would like to start a crew of nemeses or whatever the plural of nemesis is. It would mean a lot to me :) I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 11:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) How come you never respond on our page in the comments part and don't make US any MLH + Seggum pictures? :( #jealous Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 01:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So...You'll make us a picture, too? *stares* Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 22:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I love you! <3 Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 22:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Because Beggum is true love. Don't deny it, Gummy, because you know it's true. ♫ She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress..woah.. ♫- Graceyn- Talk to me! Happy holidays! Wow. *rolls eyes* Like you really don't love Blaze99. I love the Seggum/Blaze99/Deadman1999 love triangle. You shipped with creeps people who peope really don't like all that much. I actually kind of think Deadman1999 is Blaze..you know..he spams..and has 9s in his usernames..and acts like him... Graceyn- Talk to me! Hey! :] LOL, do you still wanna make a page w/ Nessie? xD S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 18:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) YAYAYAYAYAY! :DD PS.: Hmm... that might've been my old snorkel. But I don't need it anymore. I'll find some glow-algae and make you a flashlight, kay? ;] S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 21:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I miss ya too ol' buddy. I deleted the page. It'll probably get made again but y'know. I tried. one of thos gifs was from glee. How darest thou? Yeah, I've spent so long away from my talk page I forgot most of your message. ALso - leave you're siggy next time. It saves me having to type User talk:Seggum all the time. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 13:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gummy - psst - Gummy - That is all. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 12:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Heyaaaaa gummephant Can we make a pairing page? I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 07:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Like I replied on the Victorious Wiki, the world doesn't run on your timetables, gummephant. Thank the lord for Carlaay for passing our messages, but she's not supposed to be our messenger! Ya'know, you could ACTUALLY make a sig so that I don't have to say you suck for making me type in your user talk to my URL bar -_- I LIKE CACAPHANT. It's lame which is perrfect for our friendship. Lameness ftw! I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 09:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC)